


Carnival of Rust (Laughing Jack)

by FantasyIntoReality



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyIntoReality/pseuds/FantasyIntoReality
Summary: I've been having nightmares for a few months. I thought they were nothing. I was wrong.AN/ I got the title from one of my favorite song by Poets of the Fall. I do not own LJ, just my OC.





	Carnival of Rust (Laughing Jack)

I woke up drenched in sweat. I can't even remember what the damn dream was about. My eyes flitted nervously about my dark room, waiting to see a glimpse of moving shadow. But everything was still and silent. The breeze coming in through my open window had the smell of rain on its breath, and a small chill ran up my spine.


End file.
